Dark Night, Dark Knight
by YamiHikari the Oxymoronist
Summary: SasuNaru, KakaIru. This is just the prologue, so if you like it then ill update within a week. Its a dark night, and a certain ebony haired boy shows up at the door of one 15 year old blonde...yaoi and lemon in further chaps.


Yamihikari: this is my first fanfic!!! Everyone do a happy dance!!!  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Yamihikari: -.- thanks a lot for being enthusiastic. Well, as I said this is my first fic!!! I wrote the first chapter last night and I liked it a lot. And I would like to see if you like it so review. Please no flames, but if it's really constructive criticism I'll take it. Plus I'm only going to write the second chapter if you like the first! Cause I have better stuff that I could be doing then writing a fic for people that don't like me...  
  
Yamihikari: you can tell me all I want that I don't own Naruto, but ill just cover my ears and sing London Bridge is Falling Down. But still, I don't own them cause if I did I wouldn't be here writing a fic for a bunch of strangers...  
  
Chapter One- Come in You Bastard  
  
It was a dark night. Not necessarily a bad dark night, just a dark night. What's so special about this dark night that I would start my story off with it, you ask? Well, it was special because of a certain unexpected visitor at the house of Umino Iruka...  
  
Ding Dong! Ding Dong!  
  
"Naruto, will you get that for me. I'm busy making dinner." One Umino Iruka called to his adopted son. How long had it been now, 12, 13 years since he adopted him? he was only three when he was adopted.  
  
"OK Iruka-sama, The 15 year old blonde boy answered from his seat in the living room. He put down the remote he had been using to flip through channels. He rose from the large comfy couch and dragged each tired foot over to the door. The door was yanked open to reveal none other than-  
  
"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here at this time of night! Its 8 o'clock (a/n: that's when my family normally eats)!" Naruto screeched at the sight of his enemy since before preschool.  
  
"I need a place to stay, dobe." The ebony haired boy answered in his always-monotone voice.  
  
"Why would I let you, of all people, stay in my house, baka!?" Naruto yelled while glaring at Sasuke.  
  
"Now Naruto, be nice and let Sasuke-kun in." Iruka scolded from his new position at Naruto's side, "Sasuke-kun, you're just in time for dinner, I made lemon pepper chicken." Iruka walked back into the kitchen to grab an extra plate from the cabinet.  
  
"Well, come in bastard." Naruto said in a hiss between his teeth, moving aside to let his unexpected visitor in.  
  
;,,--- swim dead fishy! --,,;   
  
The dinner was much like a cold war between Sasuke and Naruto. Glaring commenced event though Naruto was eating his food at an alarming rate. Not only that, but the potatoes tasted like they were nuked and not cooked on a stove.  
  
"So, why do you need a place to stay tonight Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked with an attempt to break the silence.  
  
"Problems at home..." Sasuke responded with out breaking his glare at Naruto.  
  
"Okay, well there is a spare bedroom up stairs next to Naruto's room, is that okay for you?" Iruka asked, not sure if Sasuke even slept.  
  
"Fine..." Sasuke said coldly, still not removing his glare.  
  
"Okay then..." Iruka began as he rose from his seat and removed his plate from the hard oak table, "I'll clean-up and you two can go upstairs and prepare Sasuke's room." Iruka began picking up the other dishes.  
  
Naruto lifted himself up from his chair, Sasuke soon followed. Naruto turned on his heal and walked out of the kitchen, Sasuke followed. He stomped up the stairs and into the second door on the left. Sasuke followed. When inside Naruto opened a closet and pulled out a blanket and a pillow, tossing each one on the bed as he did so.  
  
The bed was just a queen-sized bed in a room with 3 other pieces of furniture. A chest of drawers, a lamp, and a chair, that was all. Sasuke wasn't impressed, nor disappointed. He was just happy to be somewhere other than his house.  
  
Not that he didn't have a bed, a lamp, and a chair, actually he was rich. Dirty stinking rich. His parents had left him with over 100 million dollars. So why was he so happy to be away from his 3 million dollar house? Because he was lonely.  
  
Yamihikari: this was just a beginning sample, the prologue. Kind of short, but that's okay. Cause if its no good I'll just delete it forever and work on a new story. Well, R&R please. Ill look at all reviews and Ill respond to them. Remember to be nice. 


End file.
